


The Missing New Adventures: The Curious Case of the Duplicitous Doppelgänger

by TimeWarSnapShot



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Virgin New Adventures - Various Authors, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeWarSnapShot/pseuds/TimeWarSnapShot
Summary: So following All-Consuming Fire, the Virgin New Adventures briefly considered bringing on Holmes as Watson as full-time companions. It's a deeply silly idea and ergo one that's hard to resist. This essentially going to be a few Holmes, Watson, Benny, and Ace stories awkwardly crammed into the space between All-Consuming Fire and Blood Harvest.





	The Missing New Adventures: The Curious Case of the Duplicitous Doppelgänger

I was seated with two of my fellow travellers, the delightful Professor Summerfield and the occasionally terrifying Dorothy McShane, in what they called the ‘console room,’ as we listened to one side of a battle between two titanic intellects echo down the hallway. 

'Mr. Holmes,’ the Doctor said with the impatient tone of a school matron. 'You cannot seriously expect to stay in your room for the entire duration of your time aboard my ship.' The Doctor had only secondhand awareness of my friend’s frequent moods and found it increasingly difficult to contain his displeasure with Holmes’ ongoing absence during our sojourns. Since accepting the offer to travel with The Doctor, Holmes had only joined us outside the ship once, during an affair that saw us match wits with a sinister group of malcontents known as the Voord. 

I doubted The Doctor would have much luck persuading my friend to leave his quarters, and voiced my opinion to the ladies. Rather disappointingly, the Professor took this as her cue to vanish back to her own quarters with the stated intent of getting  _ “rat-arsed” _ until the argument had passed. Left alone with Miss McShane, I had little choice but to sit in uncomfortable silence while she busied herself with her  _ ‘computer.’  _ A silver device she wore on her wrist like a bangle. During the first few weeks aboard the TARDIS I assumed the young woman was engaged in complex scientific work, but recently I had come to suspect that she used the thing to play some sort of game. 

Another of The Doctor’s impassioned pleas echoed through the room and we found ourselves sighing in unison. With a half-mumbled _‘sod it’_ the young woman rose and made for the central console, a device that I was led to believe piloted the TARDIS. ‘So John,’ she smiled, ‘ever been to the future?’ I was about to note that only two days previously The Doctor had claimed we had travelled to 5786 A.D. when she held her hand up. 'I mean your future. London, late 80s, my old stomping grounds?'

I shook my head, numbness creeping across me. Of course, the potential had always been there as soon as I had accepted the reality of the Doctor’s life, but the idea had existed as a purely hypothetical one. The far-off world of Arkmic in the year 5786 was far easier to comprehend than the notion of my own city a little over a hundred years since I had left it. I of course, readily agreed to the trip.   
  
With an uncomfortably loud yell of approval, Dorothy began to work the machine's controls with a cautious certainty. ‘The Doctor doesn’t know I can do this,’ she said over her shoulder, 'so I’d appreciate if we kept it between us soldiers.’ I was uncomfortable with the prospect, but gave a half-hearted agreement. The TARDIS’ peculiar wheezing began, signalling that our journey was underway. The thought that the Doctor might overhear this briefly entered my mind, but a sudden yell of ‘ _Honestly, even Kamelion left the ship more often than you!’_ put my mind at ease. We were on our way to a place I could barely imagine.

London, 1986. 


End file.
